


Какой глубинной магия ни будь

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Susan is Jadis, Time Shenanigans, there is no problem with Susan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: «Ведьмы есть во всех мирах». Становясь ближе к своему собственному миру, Сьюзен Пэвенси изучает магию — чтобы вновь вернуться домой.
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Какой глубинной магия ни будь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [however deep the magic lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239335) by [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/pseuds/WingedFlight). 



> Бета AlreSnow

_Один._

Проговорив Слово, Джадис чувствует себя очень усталой. Глубинная Магия всегда требует многого, а это — глубочайшая магия из всех. Она украла жизнь каждого живого существа в целом мире; прервала всё, кроме ужасающего и бесконечного шествия самого времени. Красное солнце тяжко пылает над горизонтом — неизбывным напоминанием, что медлительный конец ужасней всего. Она садится на ступеньку и глядит на неподвижное тело той, кого когда-то называла сестрой.  
— Я сотворила тебя из праха, — говорит она наконец; ее голос охрип, сорванный чистой силой Слова. — И в прах ты возвратишься.  
Она вспоминает иную сестру из давно минувшей жизни; сестру, которая тоже была когда-то полна жизненной силы и пылкости, и точно так же казалась застывшей и ненастоящей, когда ее забрала смерть.

+++  
Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой стране жила-была девочка по имени Сьюзен. У нее были два брата и сестра по имени Люси. У нее были страхи, надежды и мечты.  
И это должно было что-то да значить.

+++  
Императорский дворец Чарна стоит на вершине утеса, откуда когда-то, как она любит воображать, открывался вид на море.  
Океаны этого мира высохли давным-давно. Теперь у подножия утеса раскинулся большой, грязный, рассыпающийся город. Он вонял кровью и смертью еще до того, как она произнесла Слово. Эта вонь стала настолько невыносимой, что она заклинает ветер унести ее на восток.  
— Я пережила тебя, — говорит она. А следом возвращается к своему трону и опускается на сидение.

_Два_

После второго своего возвращения из Нарнии Сьюзен провела много долгих ночей, уставившись в потолок своей маленькой спальни в школьном общежитии. Она не спрашивала, что она сделала не так; она прожила достаточно, чтобы понимать — худшие удары судьбы едва ли зависят от чьих-то действий. Но она задавалась другим вопросом: что она могла бы сделать иначе, чтобы дверь осталась открыта. А также еще одним: не могла ли она сделать что-то сейчас, чтобы дверь отворилась снова?  
Лев, прощаясь, дал ей наставления: жить, и любить, и сделаться ближе к своему родному миру. Сьюзен хотела возразить, что ее мир — скорее Нарния, а не Англия; но она знала, что ни к чему хорошему это не привело бы. Так что она попрощалась, дала волю слезам и ступила в дверь с тяжелым, но полным решимости сердцем.  
«Стань ближе к своему родному миру», — сказал Лев, и она повторяла себе то же самое на протяжении самых длинных ночей, пока эти слова не сделались чем-то вроде молитвы, которую она вспоминала всякий раз, когда слишком крепла в ней безнадежность. От них веяло решительностью, новым приключением, возможностью сосредоточиться на новой жизни в Англии.  
Она была в Америке, когда получила письмо, и между строк Сьюзен читала боль и покорность в повествовании своих младших сестры и брата об их третьем и последнем путешествии. Они, в конце концов, тоже сочтены были «слишком взрослыми» для Нарнии — что бы это ни значило. Они тоже получили от Льва ту же самую последнюю заповедь. Вновь и вновь перечитывая ночами это послание, Сьюзен снова спрашивала себя: «Что я могу сделать сейчас?»  
И опять думала в ответ: «Стать ближе к своему родному миру».

+++  
В Америке были ведьмы; ибо ведьмы есть во всех мирах. 

+++  
— Ты совсем другая, — сказала Люси. Сьюзен едва успела сделать хотя бы шаг после того, как сошла с трапа, а ее сестра уже была тут как тут — с яростными объятиями и обвинительными словами. С этим нелегко было совладать.  
Но, в конце концов, с Люси всегда было нелегко совладать, и Сьюзен любила ее за это.  
— Да, я другая, — беззаботно произнесла она, отводя руки Люси. — Для меня хорошо было побывать в Америке. Помогло по-новому посмотреть на вещи.  
В этот день в порту было полным-полно людей, и они едва сумели обменяться хотя бы словом, пока пробирались через толпу. Но всякий раз, оглядываясь назад, Сьюзен ловила выражение обеспокоенности на лице Люси.  
Так что, в конце концов, Сьюзан притянула Люси к себе и прошептала той на ухо:  
— Я изменилась не так уж сильно. Обещаю.  
И Люси взглянула ей прямо в глаза.  
— Но ты не выглядишь, как нарнийка, — сказала она. — И от тебя пахнет иной магией.

+++  
Американские ведьмы написали о Сьюзен их сестринскому кругу в Лондоне. Сьюзен отправилась туда одна, и на вокзале ее встретила юная ученица по имени Диана.  
— Так удачно, что в городе появилась ещё одна ведьма моих лет, — сказала Диана, когда они со Сьюзен, взявшись за руки, шли приветствовать старейшин круга. — Иногда это так утомляет — когда на тебя смотрят, будто на ребенка.  
— Хорошо понимаю, — отозвалась Сьюзен.  
Диана как-то странно посмотрела на нее, потом сказала:  
— Да, само собой, как иначе?  
А потом они добрались до двери, и Сьюзен оказалась слишком занята, запоминая имена всех старших ведьм, чтобы уточнить: что именно подразумевала этим Диана.

+++  
Жизнь начала входить в колею. Сьюзен устроилась на работу в области управления, и стала снимать квартиру вместе с Дианой; по вечерам она изучала магию и практиковалась в магии по выходным. Сначала ей было сложно и неприятно, а следом сделалось просто и естественно, как дышать. Наконец, Диана принесла известие, что в круге впечатлены ее успехами и желают подтвердить ее статус как полноправной английской ведьмы.  
Сьюзен сообщила своим братьям и сестре о пути, который выбрала, и теперь писала им снова, хотя частью себя и боялась того, что они могут ей сказать. Питер никогда не понимал, что привлекло ее к Искусству. Эдмунд понимал, но не желал этого сам. Люси не пыталась понять, но всё равно каждый раз крепко обнимала сестру, когда она приезжала.  
Они умерли слишком рано, ее братья и сестра.  
Сьюзен выкрикивала в небо проклятия и желала присоединиться к ним.

+++  
Но каждому известно: ведьма никогда не умирает по-настоящему.

_Три_

Джадис провела во сне дольше, чем правила Чарном, когда дети с Земли позвонили в колокол. Звук пронзает ее, горячий и резкий, с шипением проходя сквозь Слово, что гудит в ее крови, словно эхо крика из прошлого — который она помнит до сих пор.  
Она выводит детей из зала и встает в дверях, чтобы взглянуть на этот мир в последний раз. Мир, который она создала, и вылепила, и подчинила собственной воле. Мир, который она, в конечном счете, утратила. Здесь для нее не осталось ничего; даже тела ее людей рассыпались в прах и унесены ветром.  
Она просит детей взять ее домой. И они забирают ее — сначала в Лондон, а затем…  
Затем…

+++  
Песня звезд манит ее — знакомая и новая одновременно. Она жаждет ответить, но Слово в ее крови сильно, и оно противно всему, что воплощает собой песнь творения. Два этих источника звука бьются и сталкиваются у нее внутри; ей кажется, будто диссонанс раздирает ее на части.  
Ей кажется, будто сейчас, наконец, она всё-таки умрет.  
Лев может слышать Слово внутри нее, и он ненавидит это, ненавидит ее — за то, что она здесь, в начале всего. Во все те дни, что она страстно желала вернуться, она и вообразить не могла подобной ненависти — только не от Него, — и она бежит, не выдержав.  
Она бежит, бежит и бежит.

+++  
— Помоги! — взывает она к новенькому, с иголочки, ветру, и звезды кричат на нее.

+++  
Давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, старый профессор рассказал Сьюзен историю о творении. Он рассказал ей о земле и звездах, о животных и других созданиях, о Льве и о фонарном столбе. Он рассказал ей об огражденном саду на краю мира — и о волшебных плодах в этом саду.  
Она бежит день и ночь и следующий день, пока перед ней не встает последний холм. Она взбирается на него, добирается до стены и отворачивается от знака на воротах. Она стоит на каменной стене спиной к саду и глядит на мир.  
Только тогда она разрешает себе подумать:  
«Я сделала это. Я снова здесь. Я вернулась домой».  
Следом боль от Слова вновь вспыхивает в ней, и она падает в сад.  
Теперь она уверена точно. Слово — всё то, чем не является этот мир, и этот мир — всё то, чего не может вытерпеть Слово. Созидание и разрушение сражаются в ее душе, но впервые за долгое время она не готова приветствовать смерть. Она наконец-то вернулась в мир, который звала домом, и не собирается так скоро его оставить.  
Так что Джадис срывает с дерева яблоко и впивается в мякоть. Она чувствует магию в его соке. И сила Слова, наконец, начинает ослабевать.

_Четыре_

В замке у моря стоят четыре трона. Джадис стоит на парапете своей ледяной башни и смотрит на восток через замерзшую пустошь. Про себя она думает:  
_«Когда сыны Адама и дочери Евы  
Воссядут на троны в Кэр-Паравеле,  
Только и начнется тогда злое время»._

+++  
В самые ранние дни этого мира она вновь встречает Льва в землях Дальнего Севера — и отшатывается от пустоты в его взоре.  
— Ты не помнишь меня, — говорит она. Ей хотелось бы чувствовать облегчение или печаль, но взамен ее переполняет одно только сожаление.  
В его ответе — вся мягкость обвала:  
— Я не знаю тебя.  
— Узнаешь, — говорит она ему. — Когда-то ты любил меня.  
Но Льву нет дела до воспоминаний или ведьминских пророчеств. Он пришел, дабы передать призыв от своего отца, Заморского Императора, и есть такой призыв, которого ослушаться не может никто.

+++  
— Ты ведаешь Глубинную Магию, — произносит Император.  
Слово шевелится в ней, стоит ему заговорить; сама сущность Слова разъедает ее душу, как кислота. Яблоко облегчило ее боль, но не убрало яд. Она знает: этот яд не способно убрать ничто.  
— Я ныне принадлежу Глубинной Магии, — отвечает она. — А порой я думаю, что это Глубинная Магия принадлежит мне. 

+++  
Обитатели этого мира зовут ее — среди прочего — Палачом Императора, ибо право казнить было даровано ей и лишь ей одной. Джадис делает это, дабы ублажить Глубинную Магию, что пребывает в основании мира. Джадис делает это, дабы ублажить Глубинную Магию, что струится по ее жилам. Она делает это, потому что ей до сих пор важно, чтобы этот мир жил, вопреки тому, сколько раз тот отверг ее.  
Ведьмы есть во всех мирах, и Джадис становится матерью ведьм нарнийских. Самых бессильных женщин в этом новом мире она одаривает ритуалами и заклинаниями, впервые изученными в крошечной квартирке в забытом уголке Лондона. Эти женщины, эти последовательницы, разносят ее уроки и ее магию по всему свету, изменяя мир, как им пожелается.  
— Позволь мне одарить тебя своей силой, — говорит она Елене, и Сорре, и Амелле, и Лебяжье-белой, и столь многим другим королевам. А затем Древо Защиты рушится и Джадис думает: «Хочешь сделать что-то правильно — сделай это сама».  
И впервые за тысячу лет ступает в Нарнию сама.

_Пять_

Сидя на полу у себя в квартире и размечая пентаграмму мелом и припасенными свечами, Сьюзен спросила:  
— Неужели все пророчества — всего лишь результат прыжков во времени?  
— Так говорят старейшины, — отвечала Диана. На коленях она держала миску для ингредиентов, помешивая варево той же деревянной ложкой, которую они использовали утром, готовя тесто для блинчиков. — То есть, — поправила она себя, — не всегда это настоящие прыжки. Но некоторые дамы неплохо наловчились бросать свой разум вперед для быстрого взгляда.  
— Выходит, это видения из будущего. — Сьюзен присела на корточки и потянулась за пригоршней лепестков, чтобы рассыпать их внутри круга.  
— М-м-м… — задумчиво протянула Диана. — Не совсем, — медленно проговорила она. — Видения посещают нас. Но когда эти дамы заглядывают вперед, то как будто присутствуют там на самом деле. Они не просто видят, они переживают увиденное. А когда возвращаются в настоящее, у них остаются воспоминания о будущем.  
— Должно быть, это тяжело, — заметила Сьюзен. Она поднялась, оглядела свою работу — и, удовлетворенная, вышла из круга. — А теперь, может, вызовем уже эту бурю?

+++  
Будучи Джадис в Нарнии, все воспоминания у нее — о будущем. Она стоит в тронном зале изо льда и слушает, как шпионы сообщают ей о пророчестве, которое она впервые произнесла сотни лет назад.  
«Два сына Адама и две дочери Евы».  
Когда минует сто лет, она едет на санях в лес, чтобы найти мальчика, который жаждет сладостей. Когда-то он был ее родным… но прошло слишком много тысяч лет, и она не думает, что ее Эдмунд стал бы и дальше смотреть на нее снизу вверх, если бы узнал, что она сделала. Осознание этого тяжело давит на нее, когда она отправляет мальчика обратно в другой мир за его братом и сестрами.  
Но ее Эдмунд — не этот Эдмунд. Ее Эдмунд, несмотря на неодобрение, не стал бы карабкаться по ледяной горной тропинке, чтобы сдать своих брата и сестер в обмен на сладкое. Ее Эдмунд был бы сильнее, чем магия, которую она вливала в каждый кусочек рахат-лукума. Ее Эдмунд остался бы, защищал бы свою семью и боролся бы с ее тьмой всеми силами своей воли.  
Ее Эдмунд научится поступать именно так — благодаря ошибкам этого Эдмунда.  
_Адамова плоть и Адамова кость_ , думает она, когда ее сани прорезают тающий снег. Она поглаживает каменный нож, спрятанный в ее одеяниях, и гадает, можно ли разорвать этот порочный круг.  
Затем прибывают солдаты из лагеря Аслана, и мальчика забирают.

+++  
— В этом мире для меня почти ничего не осталось, — однажды сказала Сьюзен Диане. — Моей семьи больше нет. Я сделала, что у меня просили, стала ближе к этому миру — и для чего? Что проку в этой магии?  
Диана очень долго молчала.  
— Есть более глубокая магия, чем эта, — сказала она наконец. — Если ты действительно так несчастна здесь, есть магия, которая перенесет тебя через все миры.  
Сьюзен услышала то, чего Диана не сказала.  
— Я не это имела в виду. Я счастлива благодаря тебе. Но это не совсем мой мир. Неважно, что я здесь родилась. Неважно, что Лев принял такое решение. Моя душа зовет меня в другое место.  
— Тогда я помогу тебе отыскать его, — решила Диана. — Какой бы глубинной ни была эта магия, я помогу тебе ее отыскать. 

+++  
Ведьмы есть во всех мирах, и во всех мирах есть Глубинная Магия. Они начертали круг, разложили амулеты и произнесли древние слова своих праматерей. А потом Сьюзен взяла необработанный нефрит из центра круга и почувствовала, как над ее головой плеснули воды мирового пруда. 

_Шесть_

В ту ночь, к которой вели все ее прожитые годы, Джадис поднимает над головой каменный нож и вспоминает, как пряталась среди деревьев, дрожа от ужаса.  
Она всматривается во мрак, не в силах ничего разглядеть за кольцом факельного света, и всё же на миг уверившись: вот оно, их укрытие.  
«Если бы ты только знала», — думает она о прежней себе, а следом что есть в ней сил опускает нож.  
Глубинная Магия струится по ее жилам, и ее надобно ублажить.

+++  
Сидя на троне в мертвой столице Чарна, Джадис вспоминает, как проснулась вместе с сестрой от треска каменного стола.

+++  
В крохотной лондонской квартирке Сьюзен слышит эхо этого треска и вспоминает, как ужасна была ночь перед ним. Она помнит, как выглядывала из кустов, чтобы разглядеть Белую Колдунью и ее приспешников. Она помнит, как холодок пробежал по ее спине, когда на одно короткое и ужасное мгновение Колдунья подняла глаза и, казалось, заглянула сквозь листву в самую душу Сьюзен.  
Та ночь была ужасной, но теперь, когда Сьюзен чувствует себя очень одинокой и рассерженной, она думает, что не может целиком обвинять Колдунью. Она думает, что ей было бы приятно взять в руки каменный нож и ощутить, хотя бы на мгновение, силу целого мира.


End file.
